


Concerto

by KirbyPaint



Category: Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirbyPaint/pseuds/KirbyPaint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A niece has a show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concerto

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just found this and hadn't posted it whooooops

“Yuki? Are you ready?” Vanessa called, putting in her last earring and checking to make sure no hairs were out of place.

“No!” her wife yelled back, and Vanessa sighed. She grabbed her bag and briskly walked into the bedroom to see what was taking Yuki so long. What she saw… well…

Yuki stood, flexing, in front of a full-length mirror as Kaede shone a light at different angles. The two froze once they realized they were being watched, and Yuki flushed with embarrassment. Kaede, however, dropped to the ground in raucous laughter.

“Again?” Vanessa sighed, as she picked up the fallen light. And as much as she wanted to watch Yuki wallow in her shame, well, she actually didn’t want to do that because who would do that to someone they love?

Kaede’s wild cackling had yet to cease, and Vanessa kicked her out of the room so she could help Yuki collect herself. She pulled Yuki’s hair back for her, and when she finished she embraced her in a warm hug.

“You already know you’re muscular; why do you always check?” The two looked at each other in the mirror, and Yuki finally found it in herself to respond.

“It’s not that.”

“Then what is it?”

“I just… like it. Me. My strength.”

“Enough to check yourself out every day?”

Yuki scoffed, “Such words, coming from you! May I remind you of the time you ran into a post because you wouldn’t take your eyes off my backside?”

“Oh goddess,” Vanessa chuckled.

“Or when I literally had to say ‘my eyes are up here,’ at that dinner party at Monk Ferdinand’s? He gave me crap for a week.”

“You wore that red dress! Cut me some slack! …okay, I get it,” she smiled, and the two sat in content silence. “So, Kaede’s first public performance. What are you wearing, and may I suggest the red dress?”

Yuki nearly shrieked in astonishment. “You want me, me! To go out looking like a harlot, to our mei’s-slash-adopted-daughter’s first concert?”

Vanessa’s silent smile was answer enough.

“Okay, but you… don’t be handsy, or the concert guests are getting dinner and two shows. Now button me up.”

 

* * *

 

Based on Vanessa’s map, the walk to the park where the concert was taking place would only be a half an hour, at worst.

However, Vanessa didn’t account for walking in heels, nor did she account for walking with Tenna’s daughter.

“Kaede, get back here!” she yelled from atop Yuki’s shoulders. Thankfully Vanessa had married someone able to carry her in times of muddy roads, though admittedly when she was younger she didn’t imagine it’d happen quite like this.

“How she manages to run off with such a large instrument,” Yuki heard her mutter from above, and she only laughed in response. “If that was our kid, she wouldn’t run off.”

If Yuki wasn’t a battle-trained warrior expected to be ready for anything, she just might have tripped and thrown her shoulder-riding wife on the ground. Instead, she merely tripped over her own foot, but brushed it off as though it was a rock. A child-sized rock…

“Could you imagine, though?” Yuki said. “Our kid? All muscles and curiosity. She’d be dead in three years.”

“Or, she’d get my physique and your brains. Politician, right there.”

“So dead in twenty years. Really, we’re just prolonging the inevitable,” she groaned.

“Well, then it’s good we’re getting practice with this one,” Vanessa sighed. Upon getting no response, she added, “right?”

“Is that what we’re doing?” Yuki paused, standing still so she could look up and not throw them in the mud.

“I wouldn’t say… it isn’t?”

“So next question then… do you want kids? Because that can be arranged. I mean, probably not biologically, given… us… but there are other ways!”

Vanessa leaned down to kiss Yuki’s forehead, then straightened back up to search for their lost charge. “How about we find the one we’ve got now, and talk more when we get home. Standing in a mud puddle when we’re already running late isn’t exactly ideal for discussing our future.”

“Okay, one sec –” and Yuki breathed in as hard as she could while carrying a person – “カエデーさん!ここに戻ってください!私はあなたの尻を蹶りますよ!”

Vanessa didn’t know a mortal being could travel so fast while carrying a contrabass tuba.

 

* * *

 

The concert was great – even though Kaede’s time spent playing was minimal, her impact was greatly received. The conductor even applauded her enthusiasm, and Yuki definitely intended that to be sent in the next letter to her parents.

“SO, I did a great job, as the dude just said, can we get something to eat now? Because it takes a lot of work to blow this thing and lug it around all day. As I’m sure Oba knows very well.”

“I’ll have you know I haven’t blown anything-”

“I weigh a normal amount for a woman my age!”

Satisfied from her double burn, Kaede re-strapped the tuba into place, and prepared for another hour of lugging it around. As she did, and as her aunts’ grumbling quieted down, she asked, “How does seafood sound? You guys like to eat out, right?”

Yuki’s and Vanessa’s combination death glares might have intimidated anyone else, but Kaede learned from her mother a great many things, and one of them was not to be scared of Yuki.

“Yeah, one time I scared her so hard, she ran and hid across the room. Good times.”

“Wow, Mom! Can I do that too?”

“One day we’ll see.”

Yeah, Oba’s a teddy bear.

 

* * *

 

Back at home, and after not getting seafood, under penalty of threatened murder, the three retired happily full and pleasantly tired.

“It was a good day, huh?” Vanessa murmured, deep in Yuki’s muscly embrace.

“Yeah, I didn’t know the tuba could be a serious instrument. It’s already comically large, and silly comes naturally to those types of things.”

“Yeah. Music is cool.”

“Hmm. So, did you wanna discuss what we talked about earlier?”

“Nah. I’m sleepy, and you’re warm.”

“I’m from a nation of fire. That happens.”

“Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow.”

The two fell asleep within minutes, comfortable in their embrace.

Meanwhile, in the room above, Kaede pondered the ramifications of playing one last tuba note.

“Not this time,” she whispered as she placed it back in her closet.

**Author's Note:**

> "カエデーさん!ここに戻ってください!私はあなたの尻を蹶りますよ!" - "Kaede! Come back here! I'll kick your ass!" or it's supposed to be...


End file.
